


String Art

by FiftyShadesOfKillua



Series: Birthday Fictions [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Dont copy to another site, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Gon is too adorable, Oblivious Gon Freecs, i suck at tags haha, sunshine gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyShadesOfKillua/pseuds/FiftyShadesOfKillua
Summary: Its Killua's birthday, and Gon decides he should make something for him.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Series: Birthday Fictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820764
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	String Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is a fic for Killua's bday :D  
> I actually kind of rushed the ending for this (im not proud of that) but I wanted to post it before I forgot  
> I hope you enjoy!

Gon woke up to Alluka shaking him softly, a finger to her lips. She was giggling, her eyes filled with excitement. Gon looked at her, obviously confused. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she shook her head quickly and motioned Gon to follow him outside the room.

“Sorry, I didn’t want big brother to wake up. Lets go to the kitchen, you know how much of a light sleeper he is.” Gon smiled and nodded his head. They reached the island surrounded by stools and sat down. “So! Do you know what day it is tomorrow?”

“Tuesday?” Gon looked at her, head tilted a little to the side; a little habit when he was confused.

“Exactly! What's the date, then?”

“Uhm… I think it’s July 6th today.” Alluka nodded her head eagerly, and he realized that tomorrow must be an important day, since Alluka looked at him as if he should know something. “Is tomorrow an important day, or something?”

Alluka looked at him with exaggerated surprise written all over her face. “You _seriously_ \- oh my god, Gon. It's big brother's birthday tomorrow!” Gon looked at her, confusion flashing in his eyes before realization and excitement. 

“No way! I had no idea! I need to get Killua something!” He frowned a little. “Why didn’t Killua tell me,” he muttered, looking at Alluka again. “He never said anything, not even when we were traveling together.”

“Big brother probably isn’t used to it. He never really… celebrated it before.” Gon nodded his head. Then he instantly brightened up.

“Then we will make this extra special for him!” Gon clapped his hands excitedly. “Do you know anything Killua would like as a birthday present? Other than chocolate, that’s mandatory.”

“I… I can’t think of anything I hadn’t already gotten for him? You know he doesn’t really _want_ things, that was kind of taken out of him.” She shook her head sadly, then added slowly, “You know… I honestly think that you could make him something. He would love anything you make, Gon.”

“Make him something? What could I make for Killua?” Alluka simply shrugged.

“As I said, anything from you would make him really happy. Just think of something he might need, I guess?” Gon looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. 

“Well, this isn’t exactly something I can make, but Killua’s been recently talking about how much Killua loves cats, so…” Alluka snorted.

“Big brother’s practically a cat himself. We don’t need another grumpy feline in this house.” 

Gon laughed. “Now that I think about it, I've always envisioned Killua as a cat-”

“Gon..?” A voice called from the hallway, making Gon jump out of his skin before he answered.

“Yea?” Killua walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly, fluffy hair all over the place and shirt hanging loosely around his frame. 

“What are you doing, hmm?” He walked up and gave Alluka a kiss to the forehead before looking at Gon questioningly. 

“Oh! Me and Alluka were just talking, Killua woke up so late we got bored!” Gon laughed a little, and if Killua noticed the nervous lilt to his voice, he didn’t mention it.

“Okay… make me hot chocolate?” He looked at Alluka, and she smiled widely then nodded her head. 

“Okay, big brother!” She scurried around the kitchen, leaving a slightly grumpy Killua and a thoughtful Gon to themselves.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Alluka, Killua! I’m heading out for a while,” Gon called out, opening the door only to be stopped by Killua.

“Wait!” He came walking to Gon, a confused look on his face. “Where are you going?”

“Oh! Um, well, I wanted to go… shopping?” Gon looked at Killua sheepishly.

“Yea- no. Where are you really going.” Killua glared suspiciously at Gon who waved his hands in front of him.

“No, no, really! I wanted to make something since I was a little bored, so I was headed out to buy the materials.” Suddenly Gon lit up with an idea. “Say, Killua? Does Killua want to make it with me? Maybe we could choose the colors together!”

“What's this… [ _thing_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKnzP_6maLg) you're going to make?” 

“Its called string art! It’s pretty cool, I saw a couple of videos on it, and I was thinking that since we were quarantined, it could be a fun activity!” Gon clapped his hands in excitement. “So, what about it? Does Killua wanna work with me on it?”

Killua looked at Gon, smiling softly. “Well, if ya put it _that_ way…”

The next couple of hours was Gon pulling Killua around Home Depot, looking excitedly around at everything. Every now and then he would complain about how his mask obscured his sense of smell.

“Does Killua want the gold or silver spray paint?” Killua looked over at the shelves, humming thoughtfully. 

“...The silver- no wait the gold.” He nodded to himself, smiling. “What else did we need?”

“Well, we just need the thread and nails. What colored threads do you want? The video had two colors.”

“Well, if I were the one to choose… maybe some sort of forest green, and maybe a tan-ish color?” 

“Okay!” Gon smiled brightly before dragging Killua off towards the section with a different variety of nails. “I think the video said 1.2 by 20 millimeters! Tell me if you see them, Killua.” Gon crouched to squint at the sizes, but turned when Killua snorted and poked his forehead. “Ow! Killua, what-”

“You just skipped it, idiot.” He pointed at the packet, using the same finger that poked Gon, laughing when Gon whined.

“Ki-llu-a!” Gon dragged his name out with a goofy smile, slapping Killua’s shoulder. He grabbed the clear box and dropped it in the basket. “The string is the only thing left! The video said to buy sewing string, thickness 40. Does string have its own measuring unit?” He looked at Killua who shrugged.

“I don’t know?” He looked at Gon who smirked, rolling his eyes when he could tell perfectly well what expression Gon had through his mask.

“Guess there really IS something the genius Killua doesn’t know~” Killua huffed.

“You’re lucky we’re friends. But watch that mouth of yours-” Killua was cut off by Gon grabbing his wrist again and dragging him towards where he spotted the threads. Killua groaned loudly. “Gon! I can walk, thank you!”

“Killua’s too slow!” Gon giggled, yelping when Killua pulled back at his hand.

“You are awfully excited today, what's the big deal?’ 

“Well, I haven’t been outside the house in a long time! Even though I’m still technically inside a building…” Gon pouted, but was laughing inwardly. _Good save!_

Killua stared at him then walked past him and turned to the left, Gon tailing behind him.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Alluka, we're home!” Killua held open the door when Gon came grumbling about how lazy Killua became. “You’re perfectly capable of handling all the bags, Gon.” 

“Yea, but _you’re_ perfectly capable of helping,” Gon glared at Killua, but couldn’t hold it for long before he snorted.

Killua walked up to Alluka, reaching out to kiss her cheek, but she recoiled with a mocking look. “Woah- wait, you just came from outside, big brother! Go take a shower then you can shower _me_ with all your cheesy affection.”

“Oh? I didn’t know we had such a well-quarantined lady in this house! My, I was so sure I saw her exit the house multiple times this week, but it must have been my imagination… Dear Gon, why didn’t you mention this to me?” He had a hand to his mouth, hiding the smirk on his lips.

Gon looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, putting a hand to his heart dramatically. “Let's leave the lady alone, sir Killua, she must be _quite_ agitated with our preposterous acts by now! We mustn't do this to her.”

Alluka snorted. “You can either continue with this new personality you picked up, or eat burned sandwiches for lunch.”

They rushed off to the bathroom, Killua yelling something like, “No one messes with my food!” before the bathroom door slammed close.

______________________________________________________________________________

“That’s… thats _very_ hard Gon! How the hell are we going to finish this!”

“It has all the steps over here! Please, Killua! If Killua gets bored I can finish it myself!”

“Why- Why are you so _adamant_ about me helping you, huh!”

“I wanted to make something with Killua! Killua makes everything so much fun!” Gon smiled brightly then added, “Killua is amazing!”

“Wha- Gon- you can’t just _say_ something like that!”

“Well, it's the truth! Killua really is amazing!”

“Yea, well, let's just get started on this.”

“Okay, so it says we need to spray paint the board in the color we chose.” Gon pulled out the paint and handed it to Killua, then watched as he finished and looked back at Gon for more instructions. “Then… we draw a bunch of lines from the center. It says that there should be 15 degrees between each…”

They spent the next hour and a half actually making the string art, and the finishing product had Killua’s eyes gleaming.

“That- making this was worth it, I have to admit.” He was smiling, and asked Gon, “Can I have it?”

“Mm… No! I want to hang it up in my room.” Gon frowned both at himself and at Killua. He didn’t want to upset Killua, but he wanted to surprise him tomorrow by handing it to him. Killua pouted.

His eyes lost the excitement, but he just shook his head and smiled at Gon, fondness replacing the previous emotion. “You really are a selfish idiot, aren't you.”

“Ki-llu-a!”

____________________________________________________________________________

It was finally Tuesday, and Gon could give Killua his gift. 

But first, of course, he had to make sure the decorations were all in place. 

“Alluka, did you text Leorio yet?”

“Yea, he said work at the association is very heavy, but he might be able to come for a while with Kurapika. They said to start before they come.”

“Great! Bisky's on her way, around 10 minutes. Zushi and Wing said they'll be late.” Gon looked around at the preparations, smiling to himself. He made sure everyone came before the usual time Killua woke up, he didn’t want him to come in and ruin the surprise.

A knock sounded at the door.

The next hour was Gon and Bisky holding a conversation with Alluka, soon enough having both Zushi and Wing join in.

The creaking of the steps hushed everyone's voices, making sure their _Zetsu_ was secure, even if they knew Killua might still be able to sense him.

By the sound of his shriek, it looks like he didn’t.

The part went well, Killua was surprised, he got presents (and chocolate). Kurapika and Leorio were able to stay for an hour, before they received a call and had to leave. But Killua was grateful, he felt…

Important.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Well I’m pooped. How the fuck did you invite _Bisky_ , of all people? She’s like, almost like Ging!”

“It was easy, I told her it was Killua's birthday! She calls you a brat, but she does care!”

“Yea yea…” Killua glanced at Gon, a flush spreading on his face before he asked tentatively, “Hey, Gon?” Gon turned to look at him when he continued, “Did you… um, did you get something for me?”

“Yea! I was just headed to my room to get it!” Killua’s eyes sparkled, and he nodded his head before he sat down on the couch giddily. 

“Here!” Gon handed Killua the string art, cutting off whatever Killua was going to say. “At first, I was going to do it by myself and surprise you, but when you asked yesterday where I was going… I was thinking that, maybe, Killua would like it if he worked on it with me? That way, whenever Killua would look at the art, he would remember the both of us!” Gon fiddled with his hands. “I hope Killua likes it…”

“Gon… I- I love it.” He gingerly took the board from Gon’s hands, and looked at Gon. “I would hug it out of happiness, but I don’t want to poke holes through my chest.” Killua looked down at it and set it aside carefully, before standing up and pulling Gon into a hug.

“Gon?”

“Yea?”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the string art because I'm a sappy idiot  
> I was all like 'the strings connect with each other and intertwine to make a beautiful design just like gon and killua's friendship and-'  
> much more than that but ill save you the cringe  
> Im not really happy with how it turned out, but hey i kind like it so its fine, ig!  
> thank you for reading! all kudos comments- no matter how short- are appreciated!  
> If you're interested in the string art video i saw, heres the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKnzP_6maLg  
> if you didnt notice, i added the link to it when killua was asking where gon was going
> 
> Edit: 8/12/2020  
> I made a discord server!! dont expect much from it yet, im really not that good with bots and idk how to make the automatic roles and whatnot, so for now ill be adding that manually.  
> https://discord.gg/VhR7x2v


End file.
